mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Joseph Dryer
Joseph "The Grim Reaper" Dryer (born June 5th, 1965) notoriously known as "The Grim Reaper" and also known as "The Human Predator" aka "The Killing Machine" aka "The One-Man Army" aka "The Devil Himself", aka "The Man of Steel" aka "Fearless Joe" aka "Psycho Joe" aka "Mad Joe" aka "The Terminator" is a brutal, ruthless and much-feared mobster, executioner, mass-murderer, enforcer, serial killer, contract killer and hitman for the Gambino Crime Family. Dryer is widely notorious for his ruthless and fearsome reputations as a stone-cold killer and one of the most vicious and feared enforcers in the Gambino crime family. He has been described by law enforcement as "one of the most dangerous mobsters in American history" and as a "cold-blooded mass-murderer." He is considered by the FBI as a "killing machine with no soul" and a "murderous maniac" that would kill anybody and everybody without hesitation, and he is unquestionably one of the most ruthless and feared hitmen in the mafia. Dryer is unquestionably one of the deadliest mafia assassins in American history. Dryer is considered by the FBI to be one of the most evil, dangerous and feared mobsters in America. Dryer has been described by his close mob associates as "The Terminator" for single-handedly killing hundreds and possibly thousands people, and some of his close associates has said that he has superhuman strength and endurance because he is able to effortlessly flip over 3,000 lbs vehicles with his bear hands and is able to knock men out unconscious by punching them one single time in the face, he also once choked a 350 pound man to death while holding him by the neck up in the air. Dryer is believed by the FBI to have single-handedly murdered as many as 3,000 people. and also killed at least 1,000 people for the Italian-American Mafia. The FBI put Joe Dryer on the list of "the top 100 most dangerous hitmen in the world". The FBI listed Dryer as being one of the most ruthless, elite and efficient hitmen in American history. Joseph Dryer is considered by the FBI to be one of the most evil mobsters in American history. Joseph Dryer had two mafia mentors in his life which was his father and his fathers friend and associate Aniello Dellacroce was the other whom was his mentor and the man that Joseph Dryer loved, respected and admired ever since he was four years old. Aniello Dellacroce loved Joseph Dryer like a son, and he highly respected and admired him, Dellacroce once said about Joseph Dryer "That guy could petrify the devil himself, he scares the scary guys, and he is the toughest, strongest, scariest and deadliest son of a bitch that I've ever met in my entire life, and I've met millions of tough and deadly guys in all of my years of being in La Cosa Nostra makes John Gotti look like a girl scout" Dryer earned the nickname "The Grim Reaper" from the Commission because he has single-handedly killed thousands and thousands of people. Dryer earned the nickname "The Terminator" because of his well-known supernatural abilities and superhuman strength, the kind of superhuman strength, power and abilities he has is incredibly astonishing and mind-blowing, which he has in street fighting, fist fighting, weight lifting, killing people, and intimidating people. He is known to be completely fearless, he fears nobody, and fears nothing, he has the superhuman strength to pick up huge men by their necks off of the ground that weigh more than 300 pounds and is able to choke them to death, and he has the superhuman strength to flip over 7,000 pound cars for workouts, and he is able to snap men's necks with one twist, and he is able to literally rip men's heads off of their shoulders with his bear hands, and he is able to kill huge men by punching them once or twice in the face, he is able to literally rip men's arms off almost effortlessly, he is able to fight over 5 to 10 men at once and effortlessly knock them all out unconsience with just one punch to the face. Which earned him all of the nicknames "The Grim Reaper", " The Terminator", "The One-Man Army", "The Man of Steel", "The Human Predator", "The Killing Machine", " The Devil Himself", "Mad Joe", "Fearless Joe", "Psycho Joe", and "The Monster" Former NYPD Detective Joseph Coffey has stated that: "Joseph Dryer is an incredibly feared man, there are some of the most ruthless mobsters in America that are absolutely petrified of Joseph Dryer, and he even puts the fear of god in cops, judges, and FBI Agents. He is feared by everybody. He is one of the most feared mobsters in history. Joseph Dryer is even feared by his own associates. Joseph Dryer is a one-man army, he has killed thousands of people, and he is one of the best killers in the world, he kills with efficiency, he never makes mistakes when it comes to killing, and he always kills his target efficiently and successfully, and he is always very organized. He is a highly-trained hitman and an elite assassin, he has the skill, efficiency and experience of a CIA assassin or a Navy Seal. He is a fearless warrior. He is someone who without hesitation would kill anybody and everybody in a heartbeat, he has single-handedly murdered thousands of people over the years, in some of the most evil, ruthless and sadistic way's possible that you could imagine. Joseph Dryer is a lot of evil things, he is a cold-blooded killer, he is a mass-murderer, he is a serial killer, he is a homicidal maniac, he is a psychopath, he is a sociopath, he is a madman, he is a career killer, he is a professional hitman, he is a rapist, he is a kidnapper, he is a cop killer, he is a sadist, he is a torturer, he is an assassin, he is an extortionist, he is a bomber, he is a mobster, he is a professional manipulator, and he is a monster. Joe Dryer allegedly raped over 50 young women in his lifetime, Dryer is pure evil, he is 100% evil, he is someone who scares the scary guys. Joe Dryer is the devil himself, and if he's not the devil then I don't know who or what is. Joe Dryer is the definition of evil, if you look up evil in the dictionary you will see a picture of him, he is the epitome of pure evil, and he has no soul at all, he is someone that could litterally murder a billion people and never feel a thing, he is a killing machine with absolutely no soul, and there is probably not one criminal in the entire world that is more evil then Joe Dryer, in my opinion Joe Dryer is one of the most evil criminals in history of the world. Every single mobster in the world is a ruthless killer and highly-trained killer but Joe Dryer is one of the best killers out of them all, he is without a doubt one of the most efficient and elite assassins in the mafia, and he is someone that wouldn't hesitate to kill anybody and everybody for no reason at all, and he has single-handedly killed at least 3,000 people, and he has always killed with ruthless efficiency, and he has always killed his target, and he's never made any mistakes, and he's always soccessfully and efficiently killed whoever the Commission ordered him too kill, and that's what makes him one of the most dangerous men in America. There is very little that is known about Joseph Dryer's biography or history. The only thing that is know is that he has eight children, five sons, Cody, Austin, and Nathan, Nicky and Salvatore and three daughters Rebecca, Victoria and Rachelle. two sons Nicky and Salvatore and his three daughters Rebecca, Victoria and Rachelle are from a previous relationship from a beautiful Italian woman named Angela. Whom was his mistress for over thirteen years while he was married to his incredibly beautiful wife named Tonya. His three sons Cody, Nathan and Austin are his ex wife Tonya's children as well. He is divorced after 24 years of marriage from Tonya whom is an incredibly gorgeous anf beautiful blonde woman with a beautiful physique. Joseph Dryer currently lives in Cincinnati, Ohio., however he goes back and forth from New York City to Cincinnati, Ohio, for business and contract killing purposes. Another thing that is known about Joseph Dryer is that he is a sixth generation hitman, mass-murderer and gangster, going all the way back to his great-great-great grandfather. Joseph Dryer followed in his father's footsteps into the violent world of being a hitman, Joseph Dryer's father had an enormously fearsome reputations as well, and has single-handedly murdered over 3,500 people. Joseph Dryer's father was known as an extremely ruthless, terrifying and much-feared hitman for the mafia as well. His father was known as one of the mafia's deadliest and most feared assassin's, and Joseph Dryers father had supernatural and superhuman strength, power and abilities as well, he once flipped a 7,000 pound car over on a man to kill him, he also once killed a 250 pound man by picking him up off of the ground by his neck and choking him to death, and like his son he was known to beat men to death with his bear hands by punching them to death or snapping their necks or choking them to death. Joseph Dryer's father was an immense and terrifying presence, he petrified people based on his incredibly massive size, he stood at 6' 6" and weighed 340 lbs and he had the strength of equivalent to a grizzley bear, he was able to bench press a staggering 800 lbs and he was able to deadlift over 1,000 lbs he was as strong or stronger than the worlds strongest man, he even worked out by flipping over 3,000 pound cars, which earned him the nickname "The Big Beast" and "The Juggernaut" and "The German Superman". Marvin Dryer was feared by everyone just like his son. The last thing that is known about Joseph Dryer is the fact that his son Cody has followed into his violent life as well, and became a vicious killer, and he is an widely feared hitman, just like his father. NYPD Detective, Joseph Coffey has also stated that: "The men in the Dryer family have murder in their blood, they all have murderous instinct inside their veins. They are the type of people that are not just predators, but they are leaders of predators. they were all born to kill, and to become the best of the best killers." Joseph Dryer has yet to be arrested or convicted. Category:Gambino Crime Family